And So It Goes
by Serahne
Summary: TRADUCTION. AU Gakuen Hetalia. Après que Roderich l'ait trompé, Antonio a le cœur brisé, et Lovino la tâche de rassembler les miettes. Au même moment, Matthew passe beaucoup de temps avec l'ancien tortionnaire de Gilbert, Ivan et Francis est soudainement frappé de nostalgie. Spamano, PruCan, FrUK, un peu de GerIta. Saupoudrez de quelques bêtises du "Bad Touch Trio".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : _Hetalia : Axis Power_ appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire que je ne fais que traduire appartient à The Goliath Beetle. Vous pouvez retrouver son profil dans mes favoris, ainsi que la fiction originale.**

**Pairings : Spamano ( principal ), PruCan, FrUK ( secondaires ), GerIta, Ameripan ( tertiaire )**

**Avertissements : sujets assez sérieux ( dépression, suicide, viol etc... ) malgré un ton assez léger. Le contraste peut surprendre, d'autant que la fiction n'est « que » raté « T ».**

* * *

><p><strong>AND SO IT GOES<strong>

**CHAPITRE I**

* * *

><p>La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison d'Antonio et l'espagnol ouvrit la portière arrière sans décrocher un mot avant de s'asseoir à l'intérieur. Il s'étira, ses bras passant à travers le toit ouvrant du véhicule, et bailla.<p>

« Hola, mi amigos » marmonna-t-il en frottant ses yeux encore ensommeillés. Le matin même, il avait enfilé un haut rouge en dessous d'une veste marron. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux étaient gonflés, derniers vestiges de la nuit dernière pendant laquelle il n'avait pas dormi une minute. Sa voix était fatiguée, elle aussi. Gilbert et Francis savaient que ce n'était pas seulement une fatigue physique, mais que leur ami était émotionnellement vidé. Antonio avait passé les trois jours précédents à pleurer, se plaindre et déverser sa colère sur de pauvres objets inanimés qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Toutefois même si ses amis remarquèrent son comportement bien moins joyeux que d'habitude, ils n'en dirent rien. Francis démarra et Gilbert commença à disserter sur la perte de temps que représentait l'école et sur les vacances qui n'auraient jamais du finir.

« J'ai pu faire tellement de trucs cet été ! » s'exclama l'allemand en agitant les bras pour un meilleur effet... hum, non, pas l'allemand. Le prussien. Gilbert préférait qu'on dise qu'il était prussien ( parce que c'était plus « awesome » qu'allemand ).

Antonio laissa un éclat de rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. « Gil, tout ce que tu as fait de tes vacances c'est user tes pouces sur tes consoles de jeux et regarder des films »

« Et c'était _awesome _! »

« Onhonhon » rit Francis, joueur. « Dis toi qu'au moins tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton précieux Mattie, puisque lui et Alfred sont revenus de leurs vacances à Hawaii, n'est ce pas ? »

Cela sembla piquer l'intérêt de Gilbert. « Ouaip, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des _siècles _».

Antonio ferma les yeux et s'enfonça autant que possible dans son siège, comme pour s'éloigner des deux autres. Il ne tenait absolument pas à aborder des relations amoureuses, même si c'était celle de Gilbert et Matthew. Il était égoïste et le savait, mais c'était juste bien trop tôt. Francis remarqua son changement d'attitude et donna un coup de coup à Gilbert – lequel dissertait sur le rendez-vous qu'il avait prévu avec Matthew après les cours – pour qu'il la boucle. L'albinos était à deux doigts de protester, mais il finit par écarquiller ses yeux rouges et tourner la tête pour regarder l'espagnol.

« Hum... ouais. Désolé, Toni. Tu vas bien ? »

« Moi ? » demanda Antonio « Oui, ça va, Gil. Pourquoi tu demandes ? ». Puis il arbora un faux sourire, concentrant tout ses efforts pour conserver son masque de bonheur à toute épreuve.

Gilbert ne semblait pas convaincu. Un inconfortable silence tomba sur la voiture jusqu'à ce que Francis s'éclaircisse la gorge et marmonne : « J'espère qu'on aura du monde pour les auditions. On a besoin de nouveaux membres. » Francis était à la tête du club de théâtre et chargé de faire passer le mot au reste du lycée en ce qui concernait les auditions. Elles allaient avoir lieu à la fin de la semaine, pour peu que Lili et Elizabeta réussissent à rameuter assez de monde.

Évoquer le club calma un peu la tension. Antonio bailla encore une fois et Gilbert jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Le silence ne dura pas bien longtemps. L'espagnol, dans l'un de ses rares mais terrifiant élans agressifs grommela : « Ils devront faire une audition pour le club de musique aussi, parce que je me casse de là. »

Il serra les poings. Gilbert dégluti : « Ouaip, tant mieux pour toi, Toni. Laisse ce bâtard de Roderich gérer tout ça »

De nouveau, un froid s'abattit sur les habitants de la voiture. En général, à chaque fois que cela se passait – et pour le Bad Touch Trio, les silences glacials étaient rares – Antonio allégeait l'atmosphère avec une phrase idiote et les deux autres s'écrouleraient immédiatement, morts de rire. Mais dans ce cas précis, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. En fait, Gilbert et Francis étaient tous les deux un peu inquiet pour l'espagnol. Il n'avait pas été une très... plaisante compagnie ces derniers jours. Cela dit, qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Antonio et Roderich étaient sorti ensemble presque toute l'année précédente. Ça avait été la première relation d'Antonio, si on oubliait les flirts sans lendemain et les coups d'un soir pour lequel le trio était connu. Et puis l'autrichien l'avait trompé avec Elizabeta.

Toni ne l'avait découvert que trois jours auparavant. Et même si l'espagnol avait essayé, _vraiment_ essayé d'être aussi joyeux que d'habitude, faire semblant d'être heureux l'épuisait. Le plus petit des sourires finissait par être source d'irritation ou par lui donner envie de pleurer. Bon sang, il avait été inconsolable après avoir découvert que Roderich l'avait trompé. Il n'était même pas sur qu'il pouvait survivre à son premier jour de cours.

Et pourtant, il allait bien falloir car la voiture de Francis pénétra dans le parking de l'école et se gara à leur place habituelle. Les trois membres du Bad Touch Trio sortirent et Gilbert recommença à se plaindre de l'heure indue à laquelle commençait la classe. Le français éclata de rire et même Antonio réussit à sourire.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, Gilbert dénicha Matthew, près des casiers. Il était en train de parcourir son emploi du temps et quand le premier l'approcha, le canadien rosit légèrement. « Gil ! »

« Birdie ! » répondit Gilbert en souriant, avant de bondir sur son petit ami et de l'enlacer. Le couple partagea un rapide baiser – Matthew était du genre timide en ce qui concernait les démonstrations d'affection en public – avant de se séparer. Gilbert garda la main du canadien dans la sienne. Antonio détourna le regard et réprima un soupir.

« Salut Antonio, Francis » dit Matthieu en les gratifiant tous les deux de l'un de ses doux sourires. « Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? »

« Oh, c'était fantastique mon cher. Comment était Hawaii ? »

« Très chaud » répondit le canadien sans s'attarder plus longtemps. Il tira sur ses manches et ajouta : « Pas ma météo préférée ».

Gilbert étouffa un rire : « C'est bon, Mattie. Au moins vous vous êtes bien amusé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, oui » répondit le canadien en acquiesçant. « Alfred surtout. Lui courir après toute la journée a rendu Mam' folle »

Même s'ils ne partageaient pas le même ADN, les deux frères se ressemblaient beaucoup. Matthew avait été adopté par la mère d'Alfred quand les garçons étaient petits. Ils avaient le même âge, Matthew n'avait que quelques mois de moins que son frère, américain.

Antonio parcourut le couloir des yeux. La _World Academy_ était une fourmilière, pleine d'étudiants aux multiples cultures et nationalités. C'était une institution prestigieuse et y entrer était toute une épreuve. Parmi les adolescents en train de rire et discuter, l'espagnol remarqua Elizabeta et Lili, déjà en train d'accrocher les affiches pour les auditions du club de théâtre.

Il baissa les yeux. « Je vais vérifier mon emploi du temps, voir quels cours j'aurai cette année. »

« Tu es pressé ? » demanda Gilbert. « On vient juste d'arriver. Attend un peu, au moins le temps de voir où Feli et Ludwig ont disparu et puis - »

Mais Antonio secoua la tête. « Nope. Je vais me chercher mon emploi du temps. Je vous vois là bas les mecs ? »

Francis et Gilbert échangèrent furtivement un regard. L'espagnol avait l'air tellement défait que tous les deux se contentèrent d'acquiescer silencieusement. « On te rejoins, mon ami ».

« Je vais récupérer vos emplois du temps aussi » promit Antonio avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Matthew cligna des paupières. « Est-ce... est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Gilbert et Francis firent « non » de la tête. « Roderich l'a trompé. Il l'a découvert récemment ».

« Oh ! Mais c'est horrible ! »

« Oui. Et ça le rend triste » ajouta Francis en secouant la tête.

« C'était avec qui – si je peux demander ? »

« Elizabeta »

Matthew fronça les sourcils : « C'est atroce. Pauvre Antonio. Est-ce que ça aller ? Je pensais que lui et Roderich étaient parfaits ensemble. »

« Pour être honnête » marmonna Gilbert « Je n'ai jamais aimé ce stupide pianiste. Je ne sais pas ce que Toni a vu en lui. Mais ouaip, Birdie, je suis sur qu'il s'en remettra »

« Oui. C'est juste une peine de cœur. Nous avons tous à emprunter de douloureux sentiers avant que la voix vers le véritable amour ne se dévoile, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gilbert glissa un bras autour des épaules de Matthew.

« Bien sur Francis. Si tu le dis. »

* * *

><p><strong>Premier chapitre traduit ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires que je traduirai à l'auteur:) Elle les mérite !<strong>

**Bises,**

**Serahne -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Hetalia : Axis Power_ ne sont toujours pas à moi. Plus important, ce n'est qu'une traduction de la fanfiction de The Goliath Beetle, l'auteur et la fiction peuvent être trouvés sur mon profil.**

**Pairings : Spamano PruCan FrUK ( GerIta Ameripan )**

**Avertissements : thèmes assez « durs » et en décalage avec le ton utilisé. Dépression, suicide, viol. Bref, du fun au pays de _My Little Pony_ mais c'est très bien amené et ça ne sombre pas dans le _angst_.**

**AND SO IT GOES**

**CHAPITRE II**

La journée venait de commencer. Le premier cours d'Antonio était Anglais et il passa son temps à noircir des feuilles de notes. Habituellement, il n'était pas un élève si appliqué. D'accord, il s'en sortait, mais il n'était pas du genre à faire très attention en classe. Ce jour là, il voulait juste se vider l'esprit. Roderich était assis deux sièges devant lui, et Elizabeta n'était pas très loin non plus. Les voir tous les deux s'échanger des regards en douce donna à l'espagnol une soudaine envie de pleurer ou de crier ou les deux.

Avant Roderich, Antonio se contentait sans problème des coups d'un soir et des relations sans lendemain. Son flirt avec la jolie belge, Bella, se rappela à son bon souvenir. Tous les deux avaient su que ce n'était pas sérieux, et ça avait été amusant le temps que ça avait duré ( son frère l'avait haï après ça mais ça n'avait pas dérangé Antonio tant que ça. Il n'était pas du genre à se faire des ennemis. Vraiment )

Mais avec Roderich, c'était différent. Leur lien avait toujours été spécial. Il fronça les sourcils et pressa si fort la pointe de son crayon contre son calepin qu'elle cassa. C'était – c'était juste que - ! Antonio ferma les yeux, espérant que ça allait le calmer un peu. Il s'obligea à respirer profondément et plusieurs fois parce que, _dios mio_, pleurer au beau milieu du cours serait absolument mortifiant. Alors que les deux étaient présents, pour parachever le tout.

« Antonio ? Tu vas bien ? » chuchota Matthew.

Il était assis à sa droite et avait été témoin de sa momentanée perte de contrôle. L'espagnol ouvrit les yeux et adressa au canadien un sourire à moitié sincère. « Mais bien sur, _mi amigo_. Pourquoi ? »

Matthew se détourna et haussa les épaules. « Comme ça » dit-il, sa voix si basse qu'Antonio l'entendit à peine. En réponse, il sourit un peu plus avant de rediriger son attention vers son calepin et son crayon brisé. Il ne s'embêta plus à écouter le professeur après ça.

Ludwig avait eu l'épiphanie pendant l'été. Il n'avait pas pu voir Feliciano pendant plusieurs semaines parce que les jumeaux Vargas et leur grand-père était parti en Italie pour les vacances... et ça avait rendu Ludwig un peu marteau. Pour commencer, la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait penser était Féli. D'abord seulement pour se rappeler à quel point il était agaçant et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir profiter de quelques instants de silence avant son retour. Mais bientôt tout ça évolua et il commença à avoir des envies de pâtes, ou à se demander si Feliciano aimerait voir tel ou tel film. Après des semaines de ces pensées intempestives, Ludwig comprit soudainement... qu'il avait, plus ou moins, on peut dire, un faible pour le plus jeune des jumeaux.

Ce qui lui causa un certain choc. L'allemand avait été tout à fait sur que a) Feliciano était un gamin agaçant b) que lui-même n'avait aucun intérêt pour les relations de couple, pas à son âge en tout cas.

En maths, Ludwig ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des regards en direction de l'italien. Feli s'était vite endormi sur son bureau, sans même essayer d'être discret. L'allemand esquissa un sourire. Typique de Feli, vraiment. Le blond pouvait en tout cas en profiter pour essayer d'étudier le brun, essayer de savoir s'il l'aimait vraiment ou si il s'était monté la tête, embourbé dans sa solitude estivale. Il n'en était pas sur. Bon, il se sentait toujours plus heureux lorsque Feliciano était là, mais c'était assez normal entre amis.

Ludwig n'avait jamais eu de « faibles » avant et il n'allait certainement pas demander conseil à son frère à ce sujet. Gilbert serait probablement mort de rire et se moquerait de lui : « LUDDY EST AMOUREUX » jusqu'à sa cinquième réincarnation.

L'allemand expira doucement et se tourna vers le problème inscrit sur le tableau, puis vers son calepin. Il se concentre sur les maths et tenta de faire fonctionner la formule pour calculer la réponse dans sa tête. Le professeur continua de parler, et expliqua comment on parvenait à la solution et, cette fois, Ludwig fit de son mieux pour écoute. Il n'était pas parmi les meilleurs étudiants pour rien, après tout.

L'Histoire se passa mieux. Ils étudiaient l'ascension de l'empire espagnol, et Antonio n'avait pas à trop se forcer pour rester concentrer. Et puis, Roderich et Elizabeta n'étaient pas dans son cour. La seule personne qui l'agaçait et dont il devait se soucier était Arthur, mais le britannique était un problème moins important, d'autant que Francis et Gilbert étaient là aussi.

Le Bad Touch Trio était assis au dernier rang. Gilbert jouait à _Angry Birds_ sur son téléphone, Francis prenait des notes tout en tournant les pages d'un magazine _spécialisé_ ( caché sous le bureau ), et seul Antonio écoutait pleinement ce qui se passait dans la classe. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il se sentit léger. Les choses semblaient presque... normales. Antonio répondit même à quelques questions pendant le cours, ce qui fit renifler Gilbert qui chuchota : « Intello », si bien que le visage de l'espagnol se fendit en un sourire. Oui, normal.

La bulle éclata pendant le cours de musique : la simple idée d'y aller avait terrifié Antonio toute la journée. C'était le dernier cours avant la pause du midi, et cet enfoiré de Roderich serait assis là, à parler et à se conduire comme un stupide aristocrate, à jouer des sons – absolument merveilleux – sur son piano et à stupéfier tout le monde avec son talent. Et en effet, il était là. Antonio essaya d'éviter de croiser son regard et échoua lamentablement. Les iris vertes rencontrèrent les violettes et l'espagnol eut l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Tout à coup, un torrent d'émotion déferla en lui et pendant un instant, Antonio fut partagé entre l'envie de mettre son poing dans le visage de ce bâtard et celle de se mettre à genoux en le suppliant de recommencer à l'aimer. Roderich pinça les lèvres puis détourna le regard et, comme ça, le moment était passé.

C'était là qu'ils étaient devenus amis, dans cette salle de musique. Au début, ils ne pensaient pas avoir quelque chose en commun. En fait, Antonio n'avait pas accordé un regard au bel autrichien, et la réciproque était vraie. Tout avait changé quand ils avaient commencé à jouer. Le talent prodigieux de Roderich lorsqu'il touchait un piano et la capacité innée mais puissante d'Antonio à mettre toutes ses émotions dans une guitare fit que quarante cinq minutes plus tard, à la fin du cours, leur regard s'était croisé une bonne vingtaine de fois. Alors qu'ils partaient, l'autrichien avait même gratifié l'espagnol d'un hochement de tête.

Et cela avait marqué le début de leur relation, relation qui s'était ensuite développée. Ils avaient commencé à s'asseoir côte à côte en musique, puis dans leurs autres cours, à discuter et à échanger des CD dans les couloirs. Au bout de trois semaines, Antonio lui avait demandé un rendez-vous, et l'autrichien, pourtant toujours mesuré et dans la retenue, s'était doucement détendu au contact du garçon aux yeux verts. Roderich avait accepté et les choses s'étaient ensuite déroulées sans problèmes. Sincèrement, Antonio n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait dérapé. D'accord, ils avaient commencé à se disputer régulièrement pendant les derniers mois de leur relation. Leurs différences – ils en avaient beaucoup – et la tension irrésolue entre eux s'était faites plus présentes.

Mais ils s'étaient toujours réconcilié. Ça n'avait pas été _si_ insupportable, n'est ce pas ? Et puis un jour, après une autre dispute avec Edelstein, Antonio était venu chez lui pour essayer de calmer le jeu. Et il y avait trouvé Elizabeta, au beau milieu d'un séance de pelotage avec l'autrichien sur son canapé. Enfin, lentement, il avait compris. Tous les deux sortaient ensemble sans qu'Antonio ne le sache, et ce depuis un moment. En fait, presque au moment exact où les choses avaient commencé à s'envenimer entre l'espagnol et l'autrichien.

Antonio frissonna à ce simple souvenir. Il ne joua pas très bien de la guitare ce jour là, et même les sons qui s'échappaient du piano de Roderich semblaient moins enchanteurs qu'à l'accoutumée. Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Antonio fut le premier à se lever et à filer hors de la salle.

**N/A : Romano arrive dans le prochain chapitre, normalement !**

**N/T : Et de deux ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour l'auteur et à critiquer ma traduction :) c'est comme ça que je m'améliore, après tout.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire appartient toujours à The Goliath Beetle, et elle mérite beaucoup de félicitations pour cette fanfiction :D Je ne suis que son humble traductrice.

**Merci à tous ( et toutes, surtout ! ) pour vos commentaires, continuez de me dire ce que vous pensez de la traduction, c'est mon baptême et j'ai peur de mal faire. N'hésitez pas non plus à propos de l'histoire, je transmets tout à l'auteur. D'ailleurs Goliath Beetle m'a demandé de vous prévenir que même si le pairing principal est « Spamano », « FrUK » et « PruCan » sont aussi très présents, avec des chapitres entiers qui leurs sont dédiés... je ne pense pas que ça gêne quelqu'un mais au cas où, je préviendrai en amont !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>AND SO IT GOES<strong>

**CHAPITRE III**

* * *

><p>Lovino s'asseyait seul la plupart du temps. Et non, il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. A l'inverse de son pitoyable frère, Lovino chérissait son isolation, merci beaucoup. Comme à son habitude, le plus vieux des jumeaux Vargas choisit une assiette de pâtes au buffet des plats chauds et s'asseya sur un coin de table, près de la poubelle. Le plus souvent, les gens le laissaient tranquille. Féli passait parfois, s'asseyait avec lui et essayait de lui faire la conversation, et dans ces cas là, Lovino lui criait dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.<p>

Ce n'était toutefois pas au programme du jour, de toutes évidences. Féliciano était trop occupé avec ses amis du journal, le Bâtard-aux-Patates et le Bâtard-aux-Sushis. Ils étaient assis de l'autre côté de la salle et Lovino ne pouvait pas vraiment les voir. Bordel. Il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à cet enfoiré d'allemand et préférait quand il pouvait être sur que son frère, cet idiot, ne s'attirait pas trop d'ennuis.

De là où il était, cela dit, il pouvait voir les abrutis qui se faisaient appeler le « Bad Touch Trio », assis à leur table habituelle. D'ordinaire les plus bruyants et stupides individus de l'assemblée, tous les trois étaient plutôt calmes ce jour là. Peut-être parce que l'espagnol – être complètement attardé, au passage – ne riait pas. Hm. Peu importe. Il ne pouvait pas les supporter, de toutes façons et quelque chose lui disait qu'ils seraient les premiers à finir en prison, vu le don qu'ils avaient pour s'attirer des problèmes. Bon sang, ils avaient fait exploser un siège de toilette l'année précédente et avaient appelé ça une « expérience scientifique ».

Lovino poignarda violemment ses _penne_ avec sa fourchette et jeta un regard au reste de la salle. Le bâtard d'américain était assis avec le bâtard d'anglais et il s'esclaffait comme un demeuré pendant que le bouffeur de scones fronçait les sourcils. Les gamins de Scandinavie – tout le monde les appelait les « Nordiques » - étaient silencieusement assis à leur table, à l'exception du type venu du Danemark qui riait pour une raison quelconque. D'autres mômes étaient dispersés sur les différentes tables, mais Lovino ne leur portait aucun intérêt. Il cilla tout de même en voyant l'habituellement très discret canadien s'asseoir près de ce psychopathe russe qu'était Ivan. Pour être honnête, Lovino était convaincu que ce bâtard avait un placard rempli de cadavres, quelque chose dans ce goût là. Il était dérangé, sérieusement. Alors pourquoi, _bordel_, le silencieux et sympathique Matthew s'en approchait-il à moins d'un mètre ? Lovino ne connaissait pas très bien le canadien, mais ils avaient déjà causé : personne ne semblait le remarquer, et Lovino ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation. L'italien finit ses _penne_, se débarrassa de son assiette et quitta le réfectoire. Il s'en fichait : il détestait cet endroit, de toutes façons.

Antonio avait rempli son assiette de churros et le coup d'œil qu'il envoya à Francis le mettait au défi de dire _quoi que ce soit_ à propos d'un pseudo-régime alimentaire bon pour la santé. Après les horribles événements du cours de musique, la seule chose que voulait l'espagnol était ses sucreries préférées, point. Le français eut la bonne idée de détourner les yeux avant d'entamer la conversation, aussi joyeusement que possible :

« Alors, comme se passe ce premier jour ? »

« Ennuuuuuyeux » répondit Gilbert en roulant des yeux. Il tourna brusquement la tête et ajouta : « Hé, est-ce que vous avez vu Mattie ? »

« C'est lui là-bas ? Avec Ivan ? » montra Antonio.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu dois le confondre avec Alfred. »

L'américain et le russe ne s'entendaient pas très bien et il était assez fréquent de les trouver en plein affrontement visuel. Gilbert chercha du regard l'endroit que désignait Antonio. Les gens évitaient Ivan. Il y avait tout un tas de rumeurs qui couraient sur lui : un jour il était en relation avec la mafia russe, le lendemain son occupation de prédilection était de torturer les gens. Certains allaient jusqu'à dire que sa relation avec ses sœurs étaient incestueuses. Ivan était gigantesque et terrifiant et le reste du monde préférait le laisser tranquille. Et c'est pourquoi il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle Mattie, le timide et ignoré Mattie, aurait pu s'asseoir à sa table pour le déjeuner.

« _Mein Gott_, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là-bas ? » s'étrangla Gilbert, soudainement tendu, et son expression plus sombre. « Je vous jure que si Ivan fait du mal à mon Birdie, je... »

« Matthew semble plutôt à l'aise » remarqua Francis en voyant le canadien sourire au russe. Le trio les observa plus attentivement, et ils virent Matthew sortir quelques papiers de son son sac pour les donner à Ivan.

« Calme toi, _mi amigo _» fit Antonio, en parvenant au prix d'un effort surhumain à se fendre d'un sourire. « On dirait qu'Ivan veut juste jeter un coup d'œil aux notes qu'a pris Matthew pendant le cours. »

Gilbert se tourna vers ses amis, le visage chiffonné.

« Si il essaye quoi que ce soit... » marmonna-t-il, et il laissa mourir sa voix avant de formuler une menace.

Antonio lui tapota l'épaule : « Matthew ne risque rien, Gilly. Non seulement Alfred veille sur lui, mais toi aussi. » Avec un sourire à l'adresse de Gilbert, il ajouta : « Fusosososososo, allez, haut les cœurs ! »

Gilbert leva un sourcil : « C'est un comble, venant de toi. Comment s'est passé le cours de musique ? »

Et le faux sourire d'Antonio fut fauché net. Il repoussa même son assiette pleine de churros et marmonna : « Pas très bien. Pas bien du tout, en fait. Est-ce que vous pensez que je devrais arrêter de suivre ce cours ? »

« Non ! » intervint soudainement Francis.

En fait, sa voix résonna si fort qu'elle fit sursauter les élèves assis aux tables voisines. Gilbert dévisagea Francis comme s'il avait perdu la tête et Antonio se contenta de lui adresser un regard vide d'émotions.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Francis baissa la voix en répondant : « Tu veux que Roderich pense qu'il t'a battu, Toni ? Tu adores la musique, non ? » Antonio acquiesça et le blond poursuivit. « Alors pourquoi arrêter ? Tu y vas et tu lui montres que tu n'as pas peur de lui »

« Fanny a raison pour une fois » ajouta Gilbert, croisant les bras pour indiquer le débat était clôt. Francis l'imita. L'auto-déclaré prussien ajouta : « Si tu te t'en vas maintenant, ce bâtard de Roddy pensera qu'il t'a mis au tapis. Ne le laisse pas s'en tirer comme ça ! »

« Donc... » marmonna Antonio « Donc je devrais juste y aller et agir normalement ? »

Francis et Gilbert partagèrent un regard blasé.

« Désolé, _mein freund_, mais je ne pense pas que je t'ai déjà vu agir 'normalement', même lorsque tu avais le moral. »

« Je suis assez d'accord avec Gilbert. »

Antonio eut un spasme qui aurait pu ressembler à un sourire : « Héhé, ce n'est pas faux. » Il se tut un instant. « D'accord. Ouais. Je vais rester en musique. Vous avez raison les mecs. »

Son premier cours de l'après-midi était Chimie, et Antonio ne comprenait rien à cette matière. L'année précédente, il avait réussi l'exploit de faire exploser un siège de toilette ( bon, ça avait été l'idée de Gilbert et Francis avait bien aidé aussi ). L'espagnol redoutait ce cours mais ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il était assez excité : c'était assez drôle de se planter quelque part et de voir soudainement toute la salle se remplir d'une fumée bleue, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Le truc nul était qu'il échouait presque tout le temps dans cette stupide matière. Il n'avait même aucune idée de comment il avait pu s'en sortir l'année précédente.

Dans la salle se trouvait un petit bureau où étaient disposés les produits chimiques et des tas de conteneurs en verre aux formes étranges. Punaisée au tableau, Antonio trouva une liste où étaient notés les binômes au sein de la classe pendant l'année scolaire ( l'année précédente, sa partenaire avait été Elizabeta. Ils étaient devenu amis. Ô ironie ). Cette fois, la hongroise se retrouvait avec Feliks et son propre partenaire était Lovino Vargas. Le plus âgé des jumeaux Vargas ? Celui qui était aussi mignon qu'il était agressif – et vulgaire ? De ce qu'en savait l'espagnol, il ne s'entendait avec personne. Son regard s'arrêta sur la table où l'italien était assis : un bureau à côté de la fenêtre.

« _Hola _» salua Antonio en s'asseyant à côté de l'italien. « Nous sommes en binôme, _si _? Oh, au fait : je m'appelle Antonio. »

Lovino avait été très occupé jusque là à essayer de faire des trous dans son livre de chimie par la seule force de son regard. Quand Antonio avait pris place à côté de lui, l'italien avait froncé les sourcils de plus belle.

« Ouais, je sais qu'on est en binôme, bâtard. Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que toi, alors accepte ta merde et essaye de t'en remettre. »

« Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que ça ne me faisait pas plaisir, Lovi ? » répondit l'espagnol avec un faible sourire.

« Comment est ce que tu m'as appelé ? »

« Lovi. »

« Putain, – Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, bâtard. »

« Et pourquoi pas, Lovi ? »

« Mais je vais te fling - » Lovino n'eut pas le loisir de formuler sa menace puisque le professeur entra dans la salle. « Oh et puis merde » grommela-t-il. Il croisa les bras et se tassa autant que possible sur sa chaise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **J'espère que Lovino n'est pas trop OOC. Pour ce qui est de Gilbert, possessif avec Canada... j'aime bien voir Badass!Canada, mais je pense que Gilbert et Alfred veilleraient quand même sur lui, tant il a l'air timide et silencieux et « à protéger ».

**T/N : **Youpi pour un nouveau chapitre :) à dans quelques jours pour le suivant !


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous pour vos adorables commentaires qui me donnent l'envie de continuer :D Je ne peux pas vous répondre ( j'ai très peu de temps avec mes études et tant qu'à faire je préfère avancer dans la traduction, mais je vous lis et je transmets 3 )**

**Disclaimer ****: L'histoire appartient toujours à ****the Goliath Beetle dont je ne suis que la humble traductrice.**

**AND SO IT GOES**

**CHAPITRE IV**

Et voilà. Comme prévu, Antonio allait se planter en Chimie. Dix minutes depuis le début du cours et l'espagnol se sentait irrémédiablement perdu. Il avait laissé tombé la prise de notes, trop distrait pour écouter. Il jeta un regard à son livre, puis leva les yeux vers le professeur, revint vers le livre, et soupira en tournant la page, pour avoir l'air de s'occuper. Son partenait de labo n'avait, lui, même pas l'air intéressé par ce qu'il se passait. Lovino avait la tête sur la table et griffonnait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête dans un coin de son calepin. Antonio remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il était plutôt doué et parvint à distinguer l'esquisse rapide mais suffisamment détaillée de diverses épées et haches.

« Hé Lovi, tu dessines bien »

La phrase était sortie sans réfléchir, et sans qu'il le veuille non plus. Évidemment, s'il avait été aussi heureux que d'habitude, rien ne l'aurait empêché de faire la conversation. Mais là, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à discuter. Il voulait juste terminer sa journée, rentrer chez lui et s'enterrer dans son malheur. Peut-être qu'il appellerait Francis pour qu'il vienne jouer aux jeux-vidéos ( il savait que Gilbert avait un rencard avec Matthew ).

Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose chez Lovino... peut-être son expression fermée, ou la violence, à la fois complexe et constante, qui semblait émaner de ses yeux dorés et qui donnait envie à Antonio d'essayer de l'apaiser. Il ne savait même pas _pourquoi_.

« La ferme, _bastardo _» répliqua l'italien sans même le regarder. « Je ne veux aucun de tes putain de compliments »

« Je sais » répondit Antonio, lui offrant un sourire étonnement sincère, et pas l'une de ces grimaces qui coupait son visage par une rangée de dents blanches. Son sourire, là, était doux et fatigué, apaisé, et empli d'une douce camaraderie. « J'avais juste envie de t'en faire un. C'est un crime ? »

Lovino cligna des paupières.

« Tu es vraiment atteint » déclara-t-il simplement avant de retourner à ses dessins.

« Et en quoi te complimenter fait de moi un malade, Lovi ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça où je te jure que je vais t'arracher ta putain de tête »

« Et comment est-ce que je dois t'appeler, alors ? »

« Rien. Ne m'appelle pas. »

« Mais nous sommes partenaires de labo. »

« C'est la vie. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent un raclement de gorge trop audible pour que ce soit celui d'un élève. Le professeur les avait dans son viseur.

« M. Vargas ! Si vous pouviez nous faire le plaisir de nous offrir un peu de votre attention, j'en serais honoré. »

Lovino réagit vivement et il écarquilla les yeux un moment avant de s'asseoir droit sur sa chaise.

« Mais je _fais_ attention, bordel ! »

« Surveillez votre vocabulaire, M. Vargas » le réprimanda le professeur, d'une voix lasse qui suggérait que ce genre d'échange était plutôt fréquent. « Si c'est le cas, alors vous pouvez me dire quel catalyseur il nous faut utiliser pour cette expérience ? »

Après ça, il montra les quelques gribouillages qu'elle avait fait sur le tableau et qui auraient pu être n'importe quoi, une recette de cuisine anglaise ou les codes de lancements des missiles nucléaires. Lovino regarda à peine les marques sur le tableau avant de marmonner, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Magnesium. »

Antonio se tourna vers l'italien, ses yeux verts ronds comme des soucoupes et la mâchoire un peu pendante. Mais... Lovino n'avait PAS écouté, il dessinait ! Comment ? Bon, peut-être était-il juste très bon en Chimie, une sorte de don du Ciel, de l'avis d'Antonio. Le professeur pinça les lèvres.

« Très bien. » Il fit une pause et poursuivit : « Bon, comme je le disais... »

Antonio tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers Lovino, lequel avait recommencé à griffonner.

« C'était vraiment cool » fit Antonio « Je suis vraiment nul en Chimie »

« Pauvre de toi » grommela l'italien. Presque mort d'ennui, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Antonio. « _Mio dio_, quand est-ce que ce cours pourri se termine ? »

« Dans vingt minutes »

« Et merde. Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir supporter ta présence une seconde de plus. »

Antonio allait répondre quand il sentit le vibreur de son téléphone s'activer dans la poche de sa veste. Il le cacha sous le bureau et ouvrit sa boîte de réception. Il avait reçu un message de Gilbert qu'il lut deux fois, surpris et un peu touché.

_Toni, sava ? Déso pour ce midi, jvoulé pas fer passé mattie avant toi. Ta pa mangé ? Mem pas tes churros._

Antonio réprima un sourire. Que ferait-il sans ses amis, franchement ? C'était un petit geste, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Non, Antonio n'avait pas eu faim, mais ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que Gilbert l'avait remarqué. Aussi vite qu'il le put, l'espagnol tapa sa réponse.

_Ça va, Gil ! En chimie. Ennuyeux, mais mon binome est intéressant :P Je mange tout a l'heure, pas moyen que je meurs de faim pour RODERICH EDELSTEIN. Bleh._

Le message suivant arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

_Ki est ton binome ?_

Antonio lança un regard à l'italien à côté de lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il trouvait presque que son constant besoin d'insulter les gens était... amusant, et quand Lovino se tourna vers lui en aboyant :

« Mais merde, qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? »

Antonio dût réprimer un rire. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention vers son téléphone.

_Lovino Vargas._

Gilbert répondit presque immédiatement.

_Ouch. Bonne chance. Feli est chou, je sais pas quel est le problème avec Lovino_

Antonio connaissait Feliciano, mais pas très bien. Il s'entendait avec tout le monde et Antonio le trouvait absolument adorable. La réaction de Gilbert au nom de son frère était, par contre, tout à fait attendue. Le plus vieux des Vargas n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, et Antonio ne savait pas pourquoi. Bon, bien sur, il passait son temps à jurer. Et il était insultant, aussi. Mais quand même. Avec un regard pour son partenaire, Antonio rangea son téléphone. La fin du cours se profilait déjà ( tous ces messages échangés avec ses amis à propos de Roderich avaient été chronophages au possible ! ) et Lovino était en train de dessiner ce qui ressemblait à une assiette de _spaghetti_ dans le coin de sa feuille.

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'il a raconté ? » demanda Antonio, en désignant le professeur d'un mouvement de tête. « Parce que pas moi ».

« Peut-être que si tu arrêtais d'envoyer des putains de textos, ce serait plus facile ? »

« Oh, allez, Lovi ! Aide moi ! »

« Non. La ferme. »

« S'il te plaaaaaaaît, Lovi ? »

« Mais tu vas arrêter avec ce surnom de merde ? ! »

« LOVINO VARGAS ! » cria le professeur en se dirigeant vers leur table.

Bien sur, il avait entendu l'italien crier et jurer dans la même phrase. Antonio vit son partenaire se tendre, et son visage se fermer.

« Au moins » répliqua l'italien « Vous, vous m'appelez par mon putain de nom ! »

Wow, pensa Antonio. Même Gilbert n'aurait pas osé répondre avec autant d'insolence à un professeur. Celui ci plissa les paupières.

« Vargas. En retenue. »

« Oh, non, s'il vous plaît, c'était en partie ma faute ! » s'écria soudainement l'espagnol. « Je lui parlais et... »

« Parfait. Si vous insistez, Carriedo, vous pourrez accompagner votre partenaire en retenue. »

L'italien dévisagea Antonio, sous le choc. Quelque part au fond de la classe, Feliks ricana. Lovino, lui, avait la tête de quelqu'un qui voulait frapper sur quelque chose, et si c'était possible Antonio. Les élèves se calmèrent peu à peu, et l'italien grogna à mi-voix :

« C'est ta putain de faute ! »

L'espagnol déglutit et offrit à l'italien son sourire le plus charmant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Lovi. Je te promets qu'on va s'amuser en retenue ! »

« Ne _m'appelle pas_ Lovi »

« Mais c'est tellement mignon ! »

« Va te faire foutre, bâtard »

A/N : J'ai toujours trouvé que Lovino était adorable quand il insultait tout le monde xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer ****: Nooooon... rien de rien... noooon... je ne possède rien ( tousse ). Tout est toujours à ****The Goliath Beetle, voilà, voilà.**

**A/N : Bonne lecture ! Le FrUK commence ici, en parallèle du Spamano. Ça n'a pas été mentionné, mais les personnages ont 17/18 ans.**

* * *

><p><strong>AND SO IT GOES<strong>

**CHAPITRE V**

* * *

><p>Il avait l'impression que ce crétin d'espagnol était partout où il se trouvait ! Bordel, est-ce qu'il était <em>suivi <em>? Par un des membres du fameux Bad Touch Trio, pour parachever son malheur ? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, _tous_ se faire foutre. Lovino allait envoyer son poing dans le visage de cet enfoiré d'espagnol si jamais il essayait de lui parler.

« Lovi, je ne savais pas qu'on était ensemble dans autant de cours ! Est-ce que tu vas en maths aussi ? »

Le bâtard regarda son emploi du temps puis se pencha vers Lovino pour zieuter le sien. Sérieusement, l'italien essayait _juste_ de s'occuper de ses affaires, et marchait tranquillement dans le couloir en essayant de trouver sa classe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le laissait pas tranquille ? Ce connard avait réussi à le mettre en retenue. Et depuis il s'agitait autour de lui, comme un moustique. Lovino grogna intérieurement, ses doigts crispés autour de son emploi du temps. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer comment réagirait son grand-père quand il allait savoir qu'il était collé. Le premier jour de cours, en plus. Il pouvait déjà voir son regard plein de reproches : Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas être plus comme ton frère, Lovino ? Lui, il ne crierait jamais d'horreurs au beau milieu du cours !

Il fusilla du regard l'espagnol.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais dégager ? » aboya-t-il.

« Mais on a maths ensemble ? » répondit Antonio, et il cligna bêtement des yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Lovino racontait. « Et arts plastiques, après. D'ailleurs à ce propos, est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre à dessiner ? Tu es vraiment doué et j'ai deux mains gauches... »

Il rit un peu, et se passa rapidement une main dans la masse de ses cheveux bruns.

« Non. Tire toi. »

Et Lovino essaya de faire sa sortie théâtrale, mais son effet fut quelque peut ruiné quand le bâtard le suivit en trottinant.

« Oh allez, Lovi ! S'il te plaaaaaaaît » gémit-il.

« Tu m'as déjà créé assez des problèmes aujourd'hui ! »

« Oui, mais nous sommes collés tous les deux ! »

« J'avais presque oublié ce détail, espèce de crevure dégénérée »

« Tu peux te montrer assez créatif en ce qui concerne ton vocabulaire, je ne peux pas le nier. »

« Ta gueule ! »

Lovino sauta mentalement de joie quand un des stupides amis du bâtard l'accosta au beau milieu du couloir et l'attira plus loin, ce qui l'empêcha de poursuivre l'italien.

« Francis ? » La première réaction d'Antonio fut de se débattre lorsque le français apparut de nulle part et attrapa Antonio par l'épaule. « Qu'est ce que tu... _Que _? »

La poigne du blond était plus dure que la pierre, à mille lieux de ses touchers tendancieux habituels.

« Suis-moi » siffla le français, avant de l'attirer loin de Lovino sans même reconnaître la présence de l'italien.

« Attends... que – mais – Lovi »

Ses yeux verts suivirent l'italien qui s'éloignait, les poings serrés. Antonio laissa Francis l'embarquer. Le blond semblait tendu, ses yeux bleus avaient pris une couleur plus métallisée, sérieuse, et on pouvait lire sa détermination dans sa manière de marcher. Tous les deux prirent un virage serré et Francis poussa Antonio dans une salle de classe vide, à l'écart du couloir. Son regard était pesant, et quand il lui fit signe de se taire, l'espagnol décida d'intervenir, une légère moue sur le visage :

« Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi au lycée, tu sais. »

« Non, mon ami, ce n'est pour ça que – Attends, pourquoi pas ? A moins qu'on se fasse attraper je ne vois pas le prob- »

« Franny ? » lui rappela doucement Antonio. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici ? »

« Ah, oui » marmonna le français avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à travers le trou de serrure de la porte. « Viens là, je veux que tu vois quelque chose ».

Antonio s'approcha avec hésitation. A l'exemple de son ami, il lança un regard hors de la classe, en essayant de rester discret. Il ne pouvait voir qu'une poignée de personnes. Antonio reconnut Yao et Kiku en pleine discussion, Heracles en train de bailler... hum. Lui aussi était fatigué. Il aurait vraiment du dormir la nuit précédente au lieu de traîner devant la télé en mangeant de la glace à la cuillère.

« Là ! » siffla Francis, ramenant l'espagnol dans le moment présent. « C'est Arthur ! »

Et en effet, Arthur était _là_, les mains dans les poches, planté devant une affiche punaisé au tableau d'affichage.

« Oui, je vois bien que c'est Arthur » Il jeta un regard inquiet à Francis et ajouta : « Et alors ? »

« Ça fait bien un quart d'heure qu'il regarde cette affiche ! »

« Et ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a sur l'affiche ? »

Francis déglutit. Son expression déterminée s'évanouit et il se tourna vers Antonio, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est une des affiches que Lili a mis là pour les auditions du club de théâtre. »

« Oh... » répondit Antonio, pas vraiment sur de comprendre où tout cela allait.

« Tu ne penses pas... » Francis prit une profonde inspiration. « Et si cet abruti de Mouton Noir voulait passer l'audition ? J'ai espionné... Je veux dire, j'ai entendu Alfred dire qu'Arthur et Yao s'étaient disputé... ». L'anglais et le chinois étaient deux membres importants du Conseil des Étudiants, et ils étaient obligé de travailler ensemble, même s'ils étaient loin d'être amis. « Et si Arthur avait démissionné du Conseil ? Et s'il voulait rejoindre notre club ? »

La voix de Francis atteignit de nouveaux aigus, et Antonio retint une envie de rire. Personne ne haïssait Arthur plus que le français. Ils se cherchaient depuis le premier jour, toujours à essayer de surpasser l'autre. Antonio n'était pas un grand fan de Kirkland, mais ça n'était rien comparé au mépris que Francis avait pour lui. Même si ce n'était pas totalement vrai : Francis et Arthur se disputaient continuellement, oui, mais Antonio avait toujours pensé que c'était moins parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter que parce qu'ils _aimaient_ ça : se contredire et s'envoyer des piques étaient presque les éléments de leur rituel. Cette volonté constante de surpasser l'autre poussait Gilbert à embêter Francis à propos d'une « tension sexuelle » entre lui et le britannique.

« Du calme, _mi ago_, je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à faire du théâtre »

« C'est vrai. Mais on ne sait jamais, si ? » Francis fit une drôle de tête. « Je tremble à l'idée... imagine, et s'il passe l'audition et qu'il _est_ bon ? Je n'ai pas le droit de refuser quelqu'un pour des raisons personnelles, n'est-ce pas ? Et depuis que Toris et Toni sont parti, on a besoin de les remplacer ! »

Parfois, personne ne pouvait nier que Francis avait sa place à la tête du club de théâtre. Quand il était au bord de l'hystérie parce qu'Arthur lisait une affiche, qui oserait dire qu'il n'était pas une vraie _drama queen _? Antonio étouffa un rire en mettant la main devant sa bouche.

« Quoi ? » se plaignit Francis, les bras croisés en signe d'indignaton.

« Il n'a même pas encore auditionné, _mi amigo _? Ne t'emballe pas ! »

Francis souffla, frustré.

« Oh, il faut que j'aille en cours. Je suis en retard et je suis déjà collé. »

Francis leva un sourcil.

« Dès le premier jour ? »

« _Si_. »

« Je suis tellement fier de toi, Toni ».

* * *

><p>« Antonio, merci de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence » fit sarcastiquement la professeur lorsqu'il entra dans la classe.<p>

Elle lui offrit son regard le plus glacé par dessus les verres de ses lunettes.

« Désolé d'être en retard ! » répondit-il avec légèreté avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la classe.

Lovino vit son sourire vaciller brièvement lorsque son regard tomba sur le bâtard autrichien avant de revenir sur la professeur. Elle se tenait là, les bras croisés.

« Asseyez vous »

MERDE. Lovino écarquilla les yeux, à la fois surpris et contrarié, en voyant que le seul siègle libre de la classe était juste à côté de lui. Et bien entendu, le bâtard espagnol se dirigea vers lui, s'installa au bureau voisin et lui adressa un petit sourire auquel l'italien répondit par un regard noir. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

Dès que la professeur porta son attention sur le tableau, le bâtard arracha une page de son carnet et griffonna quelque chose avant de lui faire passer silencieusement. Et même s'il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, Lovino déplia la note et la lut.

_Et donc, est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre à dessiner ? Tu es tellement doué ! Toni. »_

Lovino roula des yeux et chiffonna le mot. Ça allait être une putain de longue journée.

* * *

><p><strong>AT : Et de 5 :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello les cocos :D Bon je veux pas râler, mais je voudrais vous inciter à commenter un peu plus ( juste un petit mot est suffisant ), parce que c'est ma première traduction et voilà quoi, je me demande ce que vous en pensez ^^ Donc pensez-y, merci !  
><strong>

**Disclaimer ****: Je crois qu'à ce stade vous connaissez la chanson. Rien n'est à moi, tout est à ****The Goliath Beetle, voilà voilà.**

* * *

><p><strong>AND SO IT GOES<strong>

**CHAPITRE VI**

* * *

><p>La retenue était d'un ennui mortel. Il n'y avait presque personne avec eux, probablement parce que même pour les pires tâches du lycée, se faire coller le premier jour était un exploit. Lovino faisait de son mieux pour ignorer le parasite aux yeux verts : il posa la tête sur son bureau et fit semblant de dormir.<p>

Bien essayé.

« Lovi... hé, Lovi... tu dors ? » L'italien ne bougea pas. « Lovi... je m'ennuie. Parle-moi. »

Antonio était déjà assez bruyant, avec tous ces chuchotements, et Lovino n'allait certainement pas lui donner du grain à moudre.

« Hé ! Cette mèche bouclée est adorable. » Lovino se tendit. « Héhé, on dirait qu'elle lutte contre la gravité ! »

Antonio tendit la main pour la toucher et Lovino réagit si vivement qu'il se fit lui-même peur en se jetant hors d'atteinte de l'insidieuse main et il en perdit l'équilibre. Sa chaise l'entraîna avec tout son barda et il s'écrasa sur le sol, si bien que le professeur, jusque là endormi, sursauta. Lovino entendit Antonio haleter, et lui-même poussa un grognement.

« Monsieur Vargas » demanda le professeur. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

En un instant, Antonio quitta son siège, se pencha vers Lovino et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Est-ce que ça va Lovi ? Attends, je vais t'aider »

« Dégage, bâtard, ça va ! C'est ta faute de toutes façons ! _Lâche moi _! »

« _Lo siento_, je suis vraiment désolé »

« Ne touche _jamais_ cette mèche. _Jamais _! »

« Monsieur Vargas » répéta le professeur en s'avançant vers eux. « Surveillez votre langage, s'il vous plaît ! »

L'heure suivante se déroula dans un silence relatif, Antonio étant trop occupé à adresser des regards d'excuse à l'italien et celui ci à les ignorer pour discuter. Après la colle, Antonio ralluma son téléphone : il avait reçu trois messages.

_Franny m'a dit que tu été collé lol. Je sors avec mattie donc vous parté sans moi, ok ? »_

Après Gilbert, celui de Francis :

_Désolé mon ami, je ne peux pas t'attendre ! Maman m'a demandé de rentrer juste après les cours. Ça va aller ?_

Antonio ne répondit à aucun des deux. Il n'avait plus que quelques minutes avant de devoir rentrer. Il chercha du regard son nouvel ami : Lovino, aussi vulgaire soit-il était plutôt... amusant. Fascinant, même. Peut-être parce que l'italien passait son temps à repousser les gens et qu'il voulait savoir _pourquoi._ En tout cas, Lovino se tira au moment même où ils furent autorisés à sortir, fusillant Antonio du regard au passage. Celui-ci soupira et se décida à rentrer chez lui. Avant l'été, Roderich et lui avaient leurs petites habitudes : ils s'éternisaient un peu au lycée, dans la salle de musique, puis rentraient tous les deux chez eux, main dans la main. Lorsqu'ils arrivaient chez Antonio, Roderich l'embrassait devant sa porte, lui offrait un timide sourire puis ils se séparaient.

Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir. Il essayait de ne pas y penser mais plus il essayait de fuir ses sentiments, plus ils se faisaient violents. Roderich lui manquait. Et il se détestait pour ça, parce ce sale con l'avait trompé et quitté mais merde... s'il avait pu, et sans aucun hésitation, Antonio aurait serré l'autrichien dans ses bras et serait resté contre lui pour toujours.

L'espagnol eut un moment de flottement lorsque son fantasme rencontra la réalité. L'autrichien était là, dans le parking._ Et flûte, je le savais que j'aurais du passer par devant, comme Lovi_. Comme d'habitude, Roderich était resté plus tard pour s'entraîner sur le piano du lycée, ce n'était pas sensé être une surprise !

Antonio sentit son visage s'enflammer et ils restèrent là, tous les deux, plantés l'un face à l'autre. Roderich tenta de détourner le regard mais Antonio l'arrêta, la main tendue vers le visage de l'autrichien.

_Je suis un idiot. Toni, va-t-en. Toni, ne lui parle pas. C'est un connard. Le pire des connards._

« Roddy... Roderich... »

« Quoi ? » grommela l'autrichien, sans faire un geste pour déloger la main d'Antonio. Celui ci tourna la tête de Roderich pour que leur regard puisse se croiser. Puis Antonio laissa retomber sa main à ses côtés, plus capable de _toucher_ son ancien petit ami quand il le _regardait_ comme ça.

« Je... Je ne... »

Il soupira. Lorsque Roderich parla, sa voix était froide et claire comme du verre.

« Si tu cherches des excuses, alors je vais devoir te décevoir. Je ne suis pas désolé pour ce que j'ai fait, Antonio. Nous n'avons rien en commun. Pire, nous nous tirions vers le bas. »

_Thum, thum, thum_, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'Antonio avait peur de le vomir.

« Mais » il plaida « On était bien ensemble ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tout gâché ? Tu n'en avais rien à faire de ce que je pouvais ressentir ? »

« Bien ? » répéta Roderich. « Toi, peut-être. Et moi, pendant un moment. Mais... bon, ne le prend pas mal mais tu es quelqu'un de très... demandeur. » Il croisa les bras et dévisagea froidement Antonio. « Tu aimes trop, tu m'étouffais. »

_Quoi ?_

« Tu... te fous de moi ? » cracha Antonio. « Je t'ai tout donné ! J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureux et tu... »

« Je n'ai pas le temps ou l'envie de me disputer avec toi. » répliqua l'autrichien. « Contrairement à toi, j'ai des choses à faire. Laisse moi tranquille. »

« Non, attend ! » cria Antonio alors que Roderich se détournait de lui. « Tu mens. Tu étais heureux, avoue-le ! »

Il avait juste besoin que le pianiste le dise, il avait _besoin_ de savoir que cette relation n'avait pas été une grande bulle de rien, que ça avait compté, même un peu. Ça avait été quelque chose. Antonio... Antonio refusait que ça ait été moins que ça.

« Tu penses _vraiment_ que j'étais heureux ? ». La glace dans la voix de Roderich fondait pour laisser percer des intonations moqueuses. « Je suppose que tu ne me connais pas autant que tu le penses »

L'instant d'après, il était parti.

* * *

><p>Lovino errait dans les couloirs vide du lycée. Ce stupide Antonio avait essayé de toucher sa mèche. Ce stupide Antonio passait son temps à lui créer des problème. Quel était son problème, à ce bâtard ? Est-ce qu'il était trop crétin pour ne pas voir que Lovino ne voulait pas d'amis ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à lui faire la conversation ? Personne n'aimait lui parler. Ils étaient trop occupés à se pâmer devant son attardé de jumeau. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, si Lovino ne trouvait pas une grande assiette de pâtes en rentrant, Féli pouvait commencer à courir pour sa vie. Il crevait de faim, bordel !<p>

Alors qu'il allait sortir de l'établissement, l'une de ses bretelle s'accrocha à une poignée de porte et une secousse plus tard – Lovino n'était même pas sûr de l'enchaînement logique qui avait mené au désastre – son sac déversait son contenu sur le sol.

« Mais putain de merde ! » cria-t-il.

Il se baissa pour tout ramasser, ce qui lui pris bien trop longtemps à son goût ( il avait notamment dû chercher de longues minutes après sa gomme ). Enfin, il put sortir. Il grommela un peu dans sa barbe, passa le portail de l'école. Là, tout de suite, il avait besoin d'une dose de _Fettuccine_ bien chaudes et – Lovino s'arrêta.

Le bâtard espagnol était là, appuyé contre un mur, le front pressé contre la brique, les yeux fermés. Son sac était à ses pieds, oublié. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? On aurait dit que le _bastardo_ avait un coup de déprime, quelque chose du genre. Il s'approcha.

« Oh, bâtard ! Tu m'entends ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? »

Antonio ne bougea pas. Pas quand Lovino l'appela, et pas la minute suivante non plus. Finalement, il sembla s'éveiller d'une transe : il cligna des yeux, confus en voyant le mur de briques derrière lui et avec une lenteur remarquable se tourna vers l'italien.

« H... _Hola_, Lovi » balbutia-t-il.

Lovino oublia tout envie de râler sur l'emploi de ce ridicule surnom quand il vit que l'espagnol _pleurait_. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient sur son visage souriant : c'était effrayant. Terrifiant, même. Les larmes n'allaient pas à Antonio. Lovino ne pouvait pas le supporter, mais l'espagnol était réputé pour sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Ce... c'était dingue.

« Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir la réponse » avoua Lovino. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Il y a cinq minutes ça avait l'air d'aller... »

Antonio essuya ses larmes avec une main tremblante.

« Oh... oh, c'est rien. Un truc stupide. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Lovino haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? »

Pourquoi était-il gentil ? Ce n'était même pas son putain de problème ! »

« Haha », rit Antonio, même si ça n'avait rien de joyeux. C'était plus une réponse, un son définitif. Il secoua la tête et ajouta : « C'est rien, je t'assure. Oublie ça. Tu n'as pas à appeler qui que ce soit non plus. »

Il ramassa son sac et marmonna :

« Je vais y aller. Merci de t'inquiéter, c'était sympa de te voir aujourd'hui. »

Ses gestes et son pas étaient bancals mais il réussit à dépasser Lovino et à se diriger dans la direction que l'italien ne prenait pas. Lovino le regarda partir avec un drôle de sentiment dans le creux de son estomac. Les gens qui souriaient en pleurant, qui essayaient de garder la tête haute quand ils avaient si évidemment besoin d'aide... il y avait quelque chose d'insupportable chez eux. L'italien rentra chez lui lentement, son cerveau rejouant encore et encore la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'espagnol. Quand Féliciano lui ouvrit la porte, il reçut un câlin étouffant et un joyeux piaillement :

« _Ve_, _Fratello_, où est-ce que tu étais ? »

« Lâche-moi, Féli. » siffla Lovino en repoussant son petit frère. « J'étais collé. A cause de ce bâtard d'espagnol. »

« Oooh, Toni ? »

Lovino acquiesça mais n'ajouta rien. Il se détacha de son frère et rentra dans la maison en marmonnant qu'il voulait des pâtes ( pour être honnête, voir Antonio dans un sale état lui avait coupé l'appétit ) et il tomba sur le bâtard-aux-patates, assis dans la salle à manger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? » aboya Lovino.

Ludwig leva les yeux vers lui et soupira. Féliciano rosit.

« On étudie » expliqua le bâtard-aux-patates, en essayant de ne pas trop élever la voix.

« _Ve_, _Fratello_, je ne pensais pas que ça t'embêterait ! »

« Je m'en fiche » grogna Lovino. « Tant que vous me foutez la paix. »

Sur ce il monta les escaliers, alla dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Je suis cruelle mais je trouve qu'un Antonio déprimé est fascinant. J'ai l'impression de faire de l'exploration, même si ce n'était pas vraiment prévu au départ ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer ****: Si ****_Hetalia_ était à moi, il y aurait ( encore ) plus de fanservice. Si _And so it goes_ était à moi, je ne changerais rien, car The Goliath Beetle a fait un job super !**

* * *

><p><strong>AND SO IT GOES<strong>

**CHAPITRE VII**

* * *

><p>Toc, toc toc.<p>

« Lovi ? _Ve_, je rentre! »

Féliciano pénétra dans sa chambre, suivi par une délicate odeur de pâtes fraîches. Lovino était allongé sur son lit, un bras en travers du visage pour couvrir ses yeux, mais il se rassit en voyant son frère. Celui-ci lui adressa un de ses doux sourires qui semblaient faits pour son visage, déposa l'assiette de nourriture sur la table de chevet et se faufila sous les couvertures, pour se blottir contre Lovino.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais idiot ? » cracha le plus vieux des jumeaux.

« Je te colle ! »

« Sans rire, j'avais pas remarqué ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu _me_ colles ? » aboya Lovino en s'éloignant autant que possible de son frère.

« Parce que tu as un air triste »

« _Idiota !_ Je ne suis pas triste. »

« Oh ! » piailla Féli. Il s'assit et dévisagea Lovino avec un drôle de regard.

« Je croyais, vu que tu ne m'as pas crié dessus pendant une demi-heure alors que j'ai invité Luddy ici. C'est ce que tu fais d'habitude, alors j'ai pensé que quelque chose n'allait pas »

Lovina roula des yeux et leva les bras pour faire signe à Féliciano de faire tourner les pâtes. Sauce Alfredo et _penne_, de quoi faire saliver le plus vieux des jumeaux. Après quelques instants de silence, Lovino en engloutit une énorme fourchetté. Il prit un moment pour respirer.

« Tu connais bien Antonio ? » demanda-t-il à son frère, pensif.

« _Ve_, non, pas vraiment. Mais je l'aime bien ! Il est gentil, et c'est un ami du frère de Luddy ! » sourit Féli. « Pourquoi ? »

Lovino mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'occupait de cette affaire, qui _n'était pas la sienne_. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout... mais dans son état, l'espagnol allait se faire rouler dessus par une voiture en traversant. Il avait l'air de planer à dix miles.

« Le bâtard-aux-patates est encore là ? »

« _Si _! »

Lovino inclina la tête vers celle se son frère.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? » soupira-t-il ?

* * *

><p>Matthew sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme de Gilbert. Ils étaient installés dans leur café préféré à leur place habituelle, dans un coin de la salle. C'était familier, agréable et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Son petit ami all... prussien faisait des moulinets dans les airs avec ses bras en décrivant tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant l'été. Gilbert lui avait tellement manqué. Par bien des aspects, Gilbert ressemblait à Alfred, même si aucun des deux n'acceptait la comparaison.<p>

« Et voilà comment j'ai prouvé à mon pauvre petit frère que je suis _awesome _! »

Le canadien éclata de rire. Ça lui rappelait beaucoup l'habitude qu'avait Alfred de crier « je suis un héros ! » dans toutes les conversations. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés lui sourit et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Et toi, alors, comment était Hawaii ? Des filles sexy à la pelle ? »

Matthew rougit.

« Eh, bien sur. Mais tu es le seul que... »

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire » l'interrompit Gilbert. « Est-ce que tu as surfé ? Nagé avec des requins ? Fini une soirée complètement bourré ?

« J'ai... surfé. Je n'ai pas trop aimé mais... ouais » répondit lamentablement Matthew. « Alfred a beaucoup surfé, il est très doué. Et pas mal de filles lui tournaient autour, aussi. »

« Je me fiche de ce qu'Alfred a fait, Mattie ! Parle moi de ce que _tu_ as fait ! »

Le visage de Matthew prit une ravissante teinte magenta. Ça le prenait toujours au dépourvu – et d'un certain côté, ça lui faisait étrangement plaisir – que Gilbert lui porte autant d'attention. Le canadien n'était pas du genre à se placer sous les projecteurs et il vivait avec un peu d'embarras l'intérêt constant de son petit ami.

C'est grâce à ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis : tous les deux souffraient de la comparaison avec leur frère respectif. Gilbert avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être aussi différent que possible de Ludwig, allant jusqu'à se considérer plus « prussien » qu' « allemand ». A l'école, il était bruyant et insolent, et parvenait toujours à s'attirer une foule de problème : en d'autres termes, il cherchait l'attention d'autrui. Mais Matthew savait que Gilbert avait aussi de bons côté, il savait que répéter encore et encore qu'il était « awesome » n'était qu'une manière pour lui de se rassurer : « Je suis awesome, je suis awesome, je suis awesome ». Voilà ce qu'il se répétait lorsqu'il se sentait rejeté. Négligé. Oublié. Matthew savait aussi que Gilbert aimait les animaux, surtout les petits, les mignons – comme les oiseaux. Et que ses yeux rouges le voyaient toujours, même quand le canadien se sentait complètement invisible.

Ils étaient devenu amis le jour où on avait demandé à Matthew d'aider Gilbert en géographie l'année précédente. Après quelques semaines ils avaient commencé à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre – quelque chose de difficile, pour tous les deux. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, c'était Mattie qui avait osé demander un rendez-vous à Gilbert. Bien sur, ça n'avait pas plu _du tout_ à Alfred. Il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à Gilbert, qu'il ne connaissait que comme le membre le plus bruyant et le plus insupportable du fameux « Bad Touch Trio ». Mais finalement, ils avaient réussi à s'entendre ( même si Matthew suspectait qu'Alfred avait multiplié les menaces de mort à l'encontre du prussien avant de l'autoriser à sortir avec lui )

« Moi ? » marmonna-t-il. « Eh bien c'était sympa. Très beau. Même si je suis sans doute passé à deux doigts de l'insolation » Gilbert eut un petit rire et il sourit. « La nourriture était délicieuse. Surtout le Saimin. C'est une soupe de nouilles avec plusieurs viandes »

Gilbert acquiesça.

« En parlant de nourriture, j'ai eu envie de tes pancakes pendant tous l'été »

Matthew éclata de rire.

« Je peux en faire plus tard, si tu veux. »

« _Ja_, je veux bien ! »

Ils continuèrent de discuter en sirotant leur café. Tout cela avait le goût du bonheur. Matthew n'avait jamais l'occasion de parler aussi librement avec Alfred. 95% de leurs conversations voyaient son frère blablater non-stop en ignorant totalement ses interventions timides. Leur mère, elle, savait écouter, et le canadien aimait lui parler, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés, elle avait moins de temps pour lui. Le père d'Alfred était mort quand les deux garçons étaient très jeunes et depuis, la mère d'Alfred avec élevé les deux garçons comme s'ils étaient les siens.

« Hé Birdie » fit Gilbert, soudainement sérieux. « Je t'ai vu avec Ivan à la cantine. Tu n'as pas de problèmes avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, tu nous as vu ? » rit Matthew, et Gilbert haussa un sourcil.

« Ah, non, Gil, Ivan est vraiment gentil. Il voulait juste jeter un coup d'œil à mes notes, c'est tout. »

Gilbert sembla accepter cette réponse : son visage se détendit.

« Bon... d'accord. J'essaye juste de prendre soin de toi. Ce mec est timbré. »

Matthew n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre puisque le portable de Gilbert se manifesta bruyamment, et fit complètement flipper le prussien.

« C'est Ludwig » grommela Gilbert, le regard lourd de sous-entendu. « Désolé Birdie, je vais régler ça vite fait. »

« C'est bon, Gil. Prends ton temps. »

Gilbert décrocha.

« _Ja_, qu'est ce que tu veux, Luddy ? … Quoi ?... Attends, je capte que dalle, je ne peux t'entendre. »

Il mit la main sur le micro du téléphone pour s'adresser à Matthew :

« Je vais dehors. Cet endroit ne fait pas bon ménage avec mon portable. »

« Oh. D'accord. »

« Je reviens. »

Il picora une dernière fois les lèvres de Matthew, se leva et sortit du café.

« Re » fit Gilbert, une fois dehors. « Je t'entends. Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Selon Féli, Lovino lui a dit... oh, attends, je te passe Féliciano. »

« Okay. »

« Allô ? Gilbert ? C'est moi, Feliciano ! »

« Salut, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« _Ve_, Gilbert, est-ce que tu pourrais voir comment va Antonio ? Lovino m'a inquiété... »

Gilbert fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Il a dit qu'Antonio avait ... craqué ? Il pleurait et il n'avait pas trop l'air de savoir où il allait et - »

Malgré le _boum boum _ incessant de son cœur, Gilbert réussit à entendre des cris, à l'autre bout de la ligne. La voix emplie de colère de Lovino Vargas hurlait quelque chose comme « _IDIOTA, DONNE MOI CE PUTAIN DE TELEPHONE _».

« Allô ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » insista Gilbert.

« Écoute moi, frère du bâtard-aux-patates. Va voir ton ami, le bâtard-espagnol. Et oublie ce que mon crétin de _fratello_ a dit, on aurait dit qu'Antonio avait une putain d'attaque. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe et ce n'est pas mon problème, bordel ! Je l'ai trouvé, il avait l'air mal, je te le dis. Mon job est fait, occupe toi du reste. »

Et Lovino raccrocha.

**A/N : PruCan est tellement ADORABLE. Je serais aussi heureuse si vous alliez jeter un coup d'oeil à ma nouvelle fiction sur Prussia et Inde qui s'appelle « An Unlikely Friendship ». ( T/N : pas traduite mais si vous avez des bases en anglais, GO ON ! Ce n'est qu'un one shot ).**

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avec pensé, je remercie celles ( et ceux ? ) qui m'ont laissé des reviews et je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas vous répondre... je vais essayer de m'y mettre pour la semaine prochaine ( je n'ai jamais eu de fictions à chapitre alors il faut que je prenne le pli )**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
